Juntos
by Kiaraa
Summary: Do que está rindo?" .. "Você vai saber..." .. "Algo bom?" .. "Vai ser algo que nunca vai esquecer..." - Vencedoraa em 'Premio One-Shot com Lemons – universo alternativo' do Oscar das Fics 2009/2010


**Oiii**

**Fic de um capítulo só que simplesmente surgiu na minha cabeça..**

**Veio quando eu estava ouvindo uma música da Lady Gaga (amo de paixão as músicas dela)**

**a música é "Big Girl Now" ela canta com New Kids on The Block, se quiserem ouvir ^^**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Kissus**

* * *

_**Depois de tanto tempo, vir aqui pra dizer isso é muuuito bom ^^**_

_**Acredito que saibam que estava rolando a premiação de "Oscar das Fics" no FFN, e essa fic estava indicada, nem acreditei quando recebi o email dizendo que havia ganhado a categoria de**_** "Premio One-Shot com Lemons – universo alternativo". **

_**Nem preciso dizer como fiquei eufórica, né? ^^ **_**_Sabendo que estava concorrendo com fics e autoras realmente muito boas._**

_**Obrigadaa mesmo a quem votou na minha fic, e agradeço também as três amigas que criaram essa votação! **_

_**;****_

_**o2.o7.1o**_

* * *

-Edward, estamos indo, vai agora? – Alice gritava para que o irmão ouvisse entre a música alta.

-Não, vou ficar mais um pouco.

Alice não tinha ouvido nada, apenas soube a resposta do irmão por ele ter negado com a cabeça. Ela voltou para perto do namorado suspirando e saíram para a noite fria.

Desde que Bella havia se mudado para Forks o irmão tinha ficado assim. Saia todas as noites e com todas as mulheres que pudesse. Amava Bella como uma irmã, mas não podia deixar de culpá-la por aquilo.

Edward era apaixonado por Bella desde que se conheceram no maternal. E ela tinha certeza de que com Bella também era assim. Mas então os pais se separaram e Bella escolheu ir embora com o pai. Ninguém entendeu a decisão.

Forks era tudo o que Bella odiava, pequena, chuvosa e cheia de vizinhos fofoqueiros. E seu irmão havia ficado desolado quando a pseudo-namorada foi embora. Ainda mais quando o tempo foi passando e as cartas, os telefonemas foram diminuindo até sumirem.

E hoje, particularmente, seu irmão provavelmente iria ficar ali até ficar bêbado o suficiente para passar o dia seguinte todo dormindo.

A partir da meia noite, faria exatos três anos que Bella foi embora. E Alice sabia que até hoje era um dia praticamente de luto para o irmão.

Jasper lhe sorriu e ela sorriu de volta. Só torcia para que o irmão encontrasse alguém que o amasse de verdade, fosse Bella ou não...

Edward continuava rindo e bebendo com os amigos. Esperava estar péssimo o suficiente para não conseguir pensar no dia seguinte. Sentiu o liquido descer quente pela garganta, mas ainda conseguia pensar, ainda lembrava o que o dia seguinte significava.

Pegou outro copo.

-Quem é ela? Nunca vi por aqui... – ele ouviu Mike perguntar. Olhou na direção indicada pelos amigos e viu as costas de uma mulher.

A silhueta era linda. Curvas por onde qualquer homem adoraria se perder... Sem destino de volta. Via os cabelos caírem até a cintura, e as luzes mostravam o brilho avermelhado que eles tinham.

-Acho que achei a escolhida da noite. – Edward disse chamando a atenção dos amigos que o olharam malicioso. Se Edward Cullen falava que ia pegar, ele ia!

Ele saiu de perto dos amigos e foi andando na direção da garota, ela dançava a música que havia acabado de começar. Estava com uma garrafinha de alguma coisa na mão, aparentemente vazia. Já sabia como chegar.

-Posso te pagar outra bebida? – a garota se arrepiou ouvindo a vez rouca muito perto de seu ouvido. Se virou de frente para o tal pretendente e viu o mesmo choque que seus olhos transmitiam, nos olhos verdes do rapaz.

-Edward? – ele ainda a olhava sem acreditar.

Mas era impossível não ser ela. A mesma pele branca, os mesmos lábios rosas, os mesmos cabelos revoltos... Os mesmos olhos chocolates. Aquela na sua frente ela Isabella Swan. A sua Bella.

-Bella... O que...? – a pergunta morreu quando ela o abraçou se pendurando em seu pescoço. As perguntas fervilhavam em sua mente, mas o corpo dela tão próximo ao seu depois de tanto tempo era impossível não retribuir.

-Senti tanta saudade! – ela gritou para que ele ouvisse. Ainda não acreditava que estava abraçada a Edward! Esperava procurar pelos amigos no dia seguinte, esperava pedir perdão a eles no dia seguinte.

-Você... Sumiu. – ele não conseguia gritar. Pensou que ela não ouviria, mas ela assentiu com a cabeça – Nós...

-Eu sei... Tenho que falar muitas coisas pra vocês e principalmente pedir perdão. Mas não podemos aproveitar hoje? – Edward ouvia as perguntas em seu ouvido, a voz dela o derretendo por dentro – Prometo que amanhã respondo o que quiser!

Bella o olhou nos olhos esperando a resposta. Os olhos verdes mostravam a confusão interior dele, mas logo voltaram a ter o brilho que ela lembrava que tinham. Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão pra ela no momento em que começava uma música.

**I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, ow**

_Sou um garoto crescido, você é uma garota crescida_

**I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, ow**  
_Sou uma garota crescida, você é um garoto crescido_

Eles começaram a dançar. A música era animada, tinha um ritmo contagiante.

Edward a olhava dançar a sua frente, ela estava tão diferente! A garota que morava na sua rua não estava mais ali. Bella estava mais alta, o corpo bem mais definido, o rosto mostrava uma mulher, não mais uma menina.

Lembrava muito bem de quando ainda eram pequenos e brincavam juntos, depois a adolescência onde confidenciavam um ao outro tudo o que viviam.

Agora ela estava ali. Não parecia mais desastrada como era, tinha uma sensualidade torturante enquanto dançava, a voz que o estava derretendo não era tão rouca como parecia ser agora.

Ela não era mais aquela garota da rua.

-Você mudou bastante... – falou quando ela colou as costas em seu peito enquanto dançavam. Ela riu.

**Back in the day when you were young (it was fun)**

_Olhando para trás quando você era jovem (era divertido)_

**Little girl, didn't think you were the one (Now here I come)**  
_Garotinha, não pensei que fosse a escolhida (agora aqui venho eu)_

**Your sexy walk, your sexy talk (That`s what`s up)**  
_Seu jeito sexy de andar, seu jeito sexy de falar (é isso aí)_

**Little girl, you're clearly not the same kid form the block**  
_Garotinha, você claramente não é a mesma menina da rua_

-Você não tem noção como três anos fazem diferença... – Bella riu, viu o olhar que ele a lançava quando voltou a dançar de frente para ele. A quanto tempo ela imaginava um Edward assim? – Não sou mais uma garota, Edward. – Edward a mediu de cima abaixo.

-Com certeza não. – Bella sorriu com a resposta. Ele também queria jogar!

-Continue dançando Edward... – Edward se sentiu excitado com o olhar que ela lhe mandou – Vamos explorar esse novo... Eu e depois você me diz qual prefere.

Edward não precisava explorar muito mais. Já sabia, perfeitamente, qual Bella ele preferia.

**I ain't that little girl no more**  
_Não sou mais aquela garotinha_

**Not, no more, That`s for sure**  
_Não, não mais, com certeza_

**Boy get your ass out on the floor**  
_Garoto, venha para a pista_

**Let's explore, let's explore**  
_Vamos explorar, vamos explorar_

Edward voltou a sentir ela encostar as costas em seu peito enquanto dançavam. Sorriu de lado e puxou o quadril de Bella dançando junto com ela. Não estava nem um pouco incomodado que ela percebesse o quanto estava excitado com tudo aquilo.

Bella dançava com vontade, deixando a música a levar, e isso estava enfeitiçando Edward.

-Adoro o jeito como dança... – a viu sorrir enquanto se arrepiava em seus braços. Sorriu também.

Ele percebia que ela estava tentando mostrar o que essa nova Bella tinha de bom. Ela havia crescido e tinha perdido, deixado pra trás aquela menina tímida que era. Ela estava solta, e isso a deixava ainda mais sexy.

-Eu disse que três anos fazem diferença... – ouviu ela dizer. A música estava alta, mas sabia que poderia ouvir cada suspiro que Bella desse.

Puxou o quadril dela com mais força dessa vez a fazendo arquear o pescoço e encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, ainda estado de costas pra ele. Se ela queria mostrar que três anos fazem diferença, teria que provar a ele como.

Passou as mãos pela cintura fina dela e a virou de frente pra ele enquanto ainda dançavam. Bella colocou as mãos em seu ombro enquanto ainda se movimentavam no ritmo da música. Edward pode notar os seios maiores agora, pelo decote do vestido que não mostrava o suficiente.

Com aquele corpo tão perto, Edward não sabia quanto tempo levaria até que ele explodisse.

**You know I like the way you moving (Moving)**  
_Você sabe que gosto do jeito que você está dançando (dançando)_

**Girl you're all grown up and now you`re ready to let it go**  
_Garota, você está toda crescida e agora está pronta para se soltar_

**Wanna be a big girl, got to prove it (Prove it)**  
_Quer ser uma garota crescida, tem que provar (prove)_

**With a body like that you got a grown man ready to blow**  
_Com um corpo como esse você tem um homem pronto para estourar_

Bella sentia as mãos de Edward pelo seu corpo e não acreditava que era ele que estava ali. Ele era tão, ou mais, tímido que ela na adolescência.

Ainda se lembrava de como tinha sido burra indo embora, pensando que Edward nunca olharia pra ela da forma que ele estava olhando agora. Queria dizer o que sentia, mas Edward era tão concentrado em coisas que não eram relacionamentos, e como sua melhor amiga, sabia que ele nunca teve a intenção de namorar ninguém.

Agora, vendo o olhar que ele mandava para ela, sentindo as mãos em sua cintura, a respiração quente em seu pescoço... Ela sabia que ele também a tinha escolhido.

Sorriu com o pensamento. O sentia se mover com ela enquanto dançavam, a música agitada não os deixava ter tanto contado quanto queria, mas dava um prólogo maravilhoso da noite que viria.

Iria mostrar a Edward do que era capaz. Tinha voltado com essa intenção. Tinha voltado por que deixara aquela menina tímida e cheia de medos pra trás. Edward seria seu! Ela o faria sentir o que nenhuma garota tinha conseguido. Essa noite Edward iria suar!

-Do que está rindo? – o ouviu perguntar com tom de riso. Sorriu maliciosa.

-Você vai saber... – gritou em resposta.

-Algo bom? – voltou a sorrir enquanto dançavam mais perto dele.

-Vai ser algo que nunca vai esquecer... – Edward estremeceu.

**Back in the day when I was young (Kinda dumb)**  
_Olhando para trás quando eu era jovem (meio estúpida)_

**But I always knew I'd be the one (Girl here you come)**  
_Mas sempre soube que seria a escolhida (garota, aqui vem você)_

**Gonna get you wet, gonna make you sweat (Girl I bet)**  
_Vou te deixar molhado, vou te fazer suar (garota, aposto que sim)_

**Gonna give you something you ain't never gonna forget**  
_Vou te dar algo que você nunca irá esquecer_

-Aposto que não... – sorriu de lado a vendo retribuir o sorriso.

Ela definitivamente havia mudado!

Onde aquela garota do passado teria cara de falar algo assim pra ele? Onde a garota do passado teria uma bunda dessa? Riu com o próprio pensamento.

Ela não cansava de mostrar como tinha mudado, e ele não parava de gostar das mudanças sofridas por ela.

Edward seguia o ritmo dela na dança. Sentia os corpos se chocarem e a cada vez que isso acontecia parecia que tinha encostado em um fio desencapado. Bella estava colocando na pista de dança o que pretendia fazer que fosse inesquecível. Ela estava sendo selvagem, e ele não podia esperar pelo resto da noite.

**You ain't no little girl no more (nope)**

_Você não é mais uma garotinha (não)_

**That's for sure (Yup), Booty like Oh**  
_Isso é certeza (sim), um traseiro como... Oh_

**Wanna work it like a big girl let's explore**  
_Quer fazer como uma garota crescida, vamos explorar_

**Now drop it to the floor, baby get raw**  
_Agora coloque isso na pista, baby, seja selvagem_

Estavam dançando em sincronia. Bella jogava os braços e cabelos enquanto remexia o quadril muito perto de Edward. Esse grudava as mãos nas laterais do corpo de Bella e acompanhava mexendo o quadril grudado no dela.

Bella se soltava na dança, tentando começar a se fazer inesquecível ali. Se virou de frente para Edward e eles começaram a dançar olhado nos olhos do outro, o que dava uma tensão a mais.

Edward colocou uma das pernas entre as de Bella e continuaram a dançar sensualmente mexendo os quadris em uníssono. Ele podia jurar ter ouvido um pequeno gemido escapar dos lábios de Bella.

Suas mãos não conseguiam abandonar o corpo dela. As curvas o faziam viajar e o modo como se moviam mexia com sua cabeça.

Bella sentia como Edward estava excitado, e via que não estava muito diferente. Ela se sentia a ponto de explodir.

**You know I like the way you moving (Moving)**  
_Você sabe que gosto do jeito que você está dançando (dançando)_

**Girl you're all grown up and now you`re ready to let it go**  
_Garota, você está toda crescida e agora está pronta para se soltar_

**Wanna be a big girl, got to prove it (Prove it)**  
_Quer ser uma garota crescida, tem que provar (prove)_

**With a body like that you got a grown man ready to blow**  
_Com um corpo como esse você tem um homem pronto para estourar_

-Você também mudou bastante. – Edward riu de lado, sem parar de dançar com ela.

-Pra melhor? – ela roçou o corpo nele, Edward teve que fechar os olhos.

-Pra muito melhor. – ele sorriu. Tirou as mãos dela e continuou a dançar. Bella pegou as mãos dele e colocou em sua cintura, ele a olhou sorrindo – Adoro sentir suas mãos.

Já não se espantava quando ouvia uma frase que nunca pensou que sairia da boca de Bella. Na verdade as coisas que ela estava dizendo o enlouqueciam. Ele apertou a cintura dela e sorriu ao sentir ela pressionar seus ombros. Ela estava tão excitada quanto ele.

-Vamos aproveitar a noite em outro lugar?

Bella o olhou meio surpresa. Edward, por um momento, sentiu medo de ter se precipitado pelas atitudes dela, mas logo Bella sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Sorriu de lado e se separou, não sem sentir a perda de calor, pegando a mão dela e a levando para fora do lugar.

Se dissessem que estaria saindo de uma boate com Bella sentada no carona do seu carro indo para o seu apartamento a duas horas atrás, mandaria internar a pessoa. Desde que ela tinha ido embora achava que era tarde demais para que ele dissesse o que sempre sentiu por ela. Mas agora ele iria aproveitar tudo o que não pode durante esses três anos.

**I've been waiting too long for you to get naughty,**  
_Eu esperei demais para você ficar safado_

**Beat me, spank me daddy come on, touch my body**  
_Me bata, me dê uma palmada, vamos lá, toque o meu corpo_

**Say that good things come to those who wait**  
_Diga que coisas boas vem àqueles que esperam_

**Come and take it mamma before it`s too late**  
_Venha e aproveite, antes que seja tarde_

**You know I like the way you moving (Moving)**  
_Você sabe que gosto do jeito que você está dançando (dançando)_

**Girl you're all grown up and now you`re ready to let it go**  
_Garota, você está toda crescida e agora está pronta para se soltar_

**Wanna be a big girl, got to prove it (Prove it)**  
_Quer ser uma garota crescida, tem que provar (prove)_

**With a body like that you got a grown man ready to blow**  
_Com um corpo como esse você tem um homem pronto para estourar_

Ainda ouviam o ultimo refrão da música quando Edward deu a partida e saiu pelas ruas, tão conhecias de Phoenix. Por mais que estivesse a três anos longe, ainda podia reconhecer cada rua por onde passavam.

-Ainda moram naquela rua?

-Sim. Mas agora separados. – Bella franziu o cenho. – Alice agora mora com o namorado... Lembra de Jasper? – Bella assentiu sorrindo. Alice sempre lhe dissera que iria casar com o Hale – Emmet está casado.

-Casado? – ela não pode evitar o choque. Edward riu.

-Pois é. E já vai ser pai do primeiro. Rosalie está de sete meses.

-Rosalie? A irmã de Jasper?

-A própria.

-Meu Deus. Emmet que sempre disse que não ia se amarrar e Rosalie que sempre disse que preferia beijar a boca de um cachorro a sair com Emmet? – Edward riu das lembranças.

-As coisas mudam. – ela o olhou e ele tirou os olhos da estrada por um momento, para encontrar os olhos chocolates dela.

-E como mudam. – sorriram enquanto entravam na rua tão conhecida. Ali que começaram a amizade, que brincavam, que deram seu primeiro beijo.

Bella olhou para a casa branca de Edward e sorriu. Ali, que tiveram sua primeira vez.

-Ainda mora aí? – Edward sorriu sabendo que ela, por mais que mudasse, ainda teria um respeito ilimitado por seus pais.

-Agora sozinho. Meus pais compraram um menor aqui perto. – quase riu ao ver o mesmo semblante aliviado de anos atrás. Era impressão sua ou estava, quase, tudo acontecendo como a três anos atrás?

Ele abriu a porta e a deixou entrar. Bella sentiu como se retornasse a sua casa. Era engraçado, já que nunca morara ali, mas sentia como se depois de muito tempo, voltasse pra casa.

-Lembrando? – a voz de Edward ecoou pelos cômodos escuros. Ela se virou pra ele.

-Me sentindo em casa.

Edward sorriu e foi até ela. Ela teve que levantar o rosto, já que ele era bem mais alto que ela. Se olhavam, não pensavam em nada, apenas se olhavam.

Edward colocou um mão em sua cintura e a puxou pra mais perto. Bella arfou enquanto o via abaixar o rosto lentamente.

Quando os lábios se encontraram foi quase uma explosão. Bella rodeou os ombros de Edward e o sentiu a apertar mais no abraço. Toda saudade, incompreensão, emoção, desapontamento, paixão, ressentimento... Amor. Estavam presentes ali. Eles podiam sentir a montanha russa de sentimentos que rodopiava dentro deles.

Edward sentia os lábios de Bella e o corpo dela colado ao seu, mas ainda não acreditava que era ela que estava ali! Tão doce e cálida como sempre em seus braços. De repente ele viu a garota de anos atrás, os mesmos gestos, os mesmos carinhos, a mesma delicadeza.

Bella sentia as mãos de Edward a apertando, como se a qualquer momento ela fosse sair correndo. Quase riu, ele podia desconfiar né. Os lábios dele brincando com os seus a fazia sentir de novo todo o amor dos beijos de anos atrás. Mas dessa vez tinha certeza que ele estava ali com ela, e que era com ela que ele queria estar.

Edward a olhou parando o beijo. Bella sorriu e soltou uma pequena exclamação quando Edward a pegou no colo. Ele sorriu divertido e ela apenas continuou o olhando. Não tinham vontade de falar nada, o medo de quebrar aquele momento era maior do que qualquer palavra que poderia querer dizer.

Ela se lembrou do quarto assim que entrou nele. Não havia mudado quase nada pela sua memória.

-Não mudou quase nada...

-Na verdade não mudou nada. – ela o olhou estranhando.

-Me mudei pro quarto dos meus pais. – ela ia falar, mas ele a interrompeu – Mas achei que seria... – a depositou na mesma cama de anos atrás – Bom ser de novo aqui.

Bella sorriu verdadeiramente emocionada. Como ela amava aquele homem!

-Agora... Posso? – Edward perguntou segurando o fecho éclair do vestido de Bella. Bella não conseguiu evitar rir. Era a mesma pergunta que ela tinha feito em sua primeira vez. Ela parou de rir tentando responder da mesma maneira que naquele dia. Respirou fundo e viu Edward segurar o riso.

-Er... Acho que sim ne? – Edward sorriu de lado.

-Até por que, seria difícil seguir com meus planos com ele aí. – Bella sorriu e deu um tapa em seu braço.

-Você não falou isso! – ele sorriu enquanto descia o fecho éclair.

-Achei que seria melhor do que o "tem certeza?" daquela vez. – ela gargalhou sentindo ele puxar seu vestido.

-Eu quase desisti naquela hora. – ele voltou pra cima dela.

-Eu sei. Por isso não quis correr o mesmo risco. – Bella sentiu o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu.

-Eu não desisti daquela vez... Não iria fazer agora.

Edward sorriu e a beijou. O beijo já não era mais calmo e saudoso como o primeiro. Esse era mais urgente, pedia por mais, clamava por mais. Bella começou a puxar a blusa de Edward pra cima, o arranhando no processo. Ouviu o gemido que ele deu e sorriu. Ele continuava a gostar de ser arranhado.

-Você ainda gosta de ser arranhado? – perguntou divertida quando a blusa já estava fora de visão. Ele riu.

-Você ainda gosta de ser mordida? – mordeu o pescoço dela a sentindo tremer, sem tirar o rosto da curva do pescoço ele sorriu – Pelo jeito sim... – voltou a beijar e morder a região, enquanto sentia Bella arfar e o arranhar.

Bella estava se sentindo em combustão! A quanto tempo não se sentia assim? Só conseguia ficar desse jeito com Edward, só ele era capaz de fazer seu corpo responder daquela forma. Sentiu a calça de Edward roçar em sua perna e o empurrou. Edward a olhou sem entender.

-Não acha que está vestido demais? – Edward riu e levantou.

-Quase a mesma pergunta. – Bella riu se lembrando da pergunta que fizera.

-Mas a minha teve lógica.

-"Você não precisa tirar a calça?" Isso teve lógica? – Edward abaixou a calça a deixando vê-lo apenas de boxer preta. – Bella? – ele riu e voltou pra cima dela.

-Você não usava boxer naquela época... – mordeu o ombro dele – E você fica muito bem nela. – Edward riu.

-Naquela época eu nem usava cueca. – Bella riu.

-Eu lembro do susto que levei quando você tirou a calça. – Edward gargalhou – Eu estava esperando uma cueca! Não começa a se achar! – Edward molhou os lábios e a olhou sorrindo torto. Bella sentiu que poderia perder a razão ali.

-Vai se assustar dessa vez? – Bella sorriu maliciosa.

-Depende do que eu ver... – Edward riu da mesma forma e começou a explorar o corpo de Bella com beijos. As mãos dela foram para seus ombros.

Foi beijando o colo dela a ouvindo suspirar, viu o fecho frontal do sutiã e o abriu. Arremessou a peça longe e se deliciou com a visão que estava tendo. Eles realmente haviam crescido e anotou isso para comentar depois, no momento, tinha vontade de fazer muitas coisas com a boca, menos falar.

Bella gemeu quando sentiu a boca quente de Edward abocanhar seu seio. Por serem virgens, na primeira vez não teve muitas preliminares, então estava quase indo a loucura com a tortura que Edward a estava proporcionando. Ele voltou a atenção para o outro seio, a fazendo soltar um gemido mais alto. Estava perdendo a cabeça!

Edward sentia Bella apertar seus ombros com força, sorriu. Ela tinha vergonha de gemer naquela época, parecia que essa vergonha também tinha ido embora. E ele estava amando os sons que saiam tão intimamente dela. Foi beijando sua barriga que continuava lisa. Chegou na calcinha e parou.

Bella o olhou quando ele se sentou. Edward sorriu e ela sentiu as mãos dele em seu quadril, os dedos segurando as laterais da calcinha. Fechou os olhos sentindo ele lentamente ir descendo a calcinha, a torturando mais ainda. Quando tirou, Edward voltou com as mãos pelas pernas de Bella fazendo um caminho de fogo.

-Edward... – ele sorriu ao ouvir o suspiro entre seu nome saindo dos lábios dela. Tirou a própria cueca esperando ver o que ela falaria. Como não falou nada ele olhou para ela. Ela o olhava mordendo o lábio, uma mania muito conhecida por ele, mas que naquele momento quase o fez pular na cama.

-E então? – perguntou voltando pra cima dela. Ele segurava o riso – Se assustou? – ela sorriu.

-Naquela época eu me assustei... Hoje... – ela sorriu maliciosa e levou os lábios ao ouvido dele – Eu fiquei satisfeita. – mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele. Edward estremeceu.

-Ainda vai me deixar louco - sua voz saiu mais rouca.

-Essa é a intenção. – Bella disse em tom travesso.

Edward levantou uma de suas pernas e Bella acomodou a outra abraçando o quadril dele. Começou a invadi-la e a sentiu apertada, era realmente como se estivessem de volta aquele dia.

-Você continua tão apertada... – Bella quase riu ao ouvi-lo – Parece realmente como aquele dia. – Bella mantinha os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o que Edward estava lhe proporcionando.

-Levando em consideração que faz três anos desde a última vez... Talvez eu deva ter voltado a ser virgem. – Edward parou e Bella gemeu contrariada.

-Você quer dizer que não teve mais ninguém? – Bella o olhou nos olhos.

-Eu só queria você. Eu sempre quis só você.

-Oh Bella... – abaixou os lábios até beijá-la. Terminou de invadir o corpo pequeno embaixo do seu. Saber que ele ainda era o único, e sempre seria, tinha dado a Edward uma sensação extrema de satisfação. Ela não tinha sido de outro. Ela nunca seria de nenhum outro.

Começou a se movimentar e ouviu o gemido de Bella. Era como na pista de dança. Eles se moviam, dançavam, sincronizados. Era como se um tivesse sido exatamente para caber nos braços do outro. Bella o recebia de forma completa e sublime, gemendo seu nome, dizendo que o amava. Edward não conseguia pensar em mais nada, só prestava atenção a Bella. O cheiro, o sons, as reações... Tudo nela o excitava. Tudo nela o fascinava.

Não faltava muito para que explodissem juntos quando Bella sentiu Edward sair de cima de si, já ia perguntar qual era o problema quando ele a ergueu, a colocando sentada em seu colo.

Os dois estavam sentados se completando, tão colados quanto era possível. Com as mãos no quadril dela, Edward começou a ajudá-la a se mover, subindo e descendo, enquanto os dois continuavam a suspirar e gemer o nome do outro.

Como conseguiram viver tanto tempo separados? Eles não faziam idéia. Só sabiam que agora estavam ali, juntos. E nada iria mudar isso!

Bella se apertou em torno de Edward e ele tirou as mãos das costas dela, voltando para o quadril, a ajudando a ir mais rápido, Bella sentia que explodiria a qualquer momento, mas queria que Edward fosse com ela. E aquelas mãos em seu quadril aumentando a velocidade não a estava ajudando a se controlar.

-Vem... Vem comigo Edward... Ah Edward...

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas segurou mais firme o quadril dela e tentou se mover embaixo de Bella. Ela gemeu alto quando o sentiu se mexer, aumentando o contado. Faltava muito pouco, já não conseguia se controlar. Edward apertou mais seu quadril e ela gritou vendo estrelinhas em torno do rosto lindo de Edward.

Esse gritou junto, sentindo-se abandonar dentro de Bella. Ela caiu em cima dele, e ele caiu pra trás na cama, com ela deitada em cima dele. Não tinha palavras para descrever o que estava sentindo. Sentia o amor transborda entre eles, o seu invadir ela e o dela o invadir. Eles estavam predestinados a ficarem juntos. E ele não a deixaria ir dessa vez.

Voltou a passar as mãos pelas costas de Bella, cintura e quadril. Bella o sentiu excitado e voltou o olhar pra ele.

-Que fogo hein! – ele riu.

-Três anos para recuperar. – disse como se fosse obvio

-E pretende recuperar essa noite?

-Não... Temos o resto da vida. – Bella sorriu sentindo seus olhos queimarem com lágrimas. O beijou e Edward a apertou mais. – Ainda vai estar aqui pela manhã né?

-Se estiver muito cansada... – ela riu marota. Edward trocou de posição ficando por cima.

-Então acho melhor começar a cansar a senhorita agora. – ela voltou a rir, já se sentindo ser completada por ele.

Edward acordou sentindo o cheiro de morangos que vinha dos cabelos de Bella, abriu os olhos tendo um deja vu, mas ao contrário da última vez ela ainda estava li. Linda, dormindo ao seu lado. Como seria sempre dali pra frente.

Começou a beijar as bochechas, os olhos, a boca, o queixo, até que ouviu Bella dar uma pequena risada.

-Me deixa dormir mais um pouco... Você levou a sério o lance de me cansar. – ele sorriu.

-Você ainda não viu nada. – e foi pra cima dela. Bella sentiu-se acordar naquele momento. Quem precisava dormir tendo Edward Cullen sobre si? – Mas... Posso te perguntar? – Bella sabia que essa hora chegaria.

-Claro. – o abraçou pelos ombros, não querendo que ele saísse de cima de si.

-Por que foi embora naquele dia? Por que logo depois resolveu ir com seu pai? – Bella suspirou.

-Eu era muito insegura Edward... A gente tinha se beijado e eu te amava de uma forma tão plena... Só que eu não podia imaginar você sentindo isso por mim. Você sempre foi lindo, todas as garotas sempre te quiseram, eu não sabia como competir com elas. Então decidi ir com meu pai, sofrer menos, tentar te esquecer – Edward fez uma careta, ela sorriu – E então aconteceu... Naquele dia eu saí cedo por que eu tinha que dizer que não ia mais com meu pai. Estava tão feliz, tão completa... Então, passei o dia esperando que meu pai chegasse para falar com ele. E quando ele chegou ele começou a conversar comigo, sem me deixar falar e perguntou se eu sabia que você estava namorando – Edward se surpreendeu – Que Carlisle tinha falado que uma tal de Tanya, filha de não sei quem, estava indo a sua casa direto.

-Mas eu não... Bella eu não estava namorando! Eu só conseguia pensar em você desde que nos beijamos a primeira vez! Tanya era uma garota que corria atrás de mim... Não foi nada mais que isso!

-Calma Edward! Eu acredito. Mas naquele dia... Bem, eu tinha acabado de perder a virgindade com o cara que eu amava e ainda era meu melhor amigo. E quando meu pai falou aquilo, ainda mais vindo de Carlisle... Eu não ia mais conseguir olhar pra você.

-Bella...

-Então eu fui. No começo eu até respondia as cartas de Alice, com a esperança que ela falasse algo sobre quem era essa Tanya e se estava realmente com você, mas ela nunca escrevia nada que tivesse a ver com ela. Depois eu vi que se quisesse esquecer, teria que me desligar completamente... E então, parei de responder.

-E por que voltou agora? – Bella sorriu.

-Você viu como eu mudei... – Edward viu as bochechas de Bella ficarem vermelhas. Então ela ainda corava? -Eu vim pronta pra lutar.

-Lutar? – Edward riu.

-Exato. Três anos e eu ainda continuava te amando. Nunca vai acabar! Então eu decidi que iria voltar e, estivesse com Tanya ou com qualquer outra, eu iria lutar por você.

Edward a beiju e Bella riu entre o beijo.

-Eu sou seu. Sempre fui seu!

-Fui uma idiota né?

-Sim, foi. Se tivesse vindo conversar comigo, não passaríamos por três anos sofrendo. – ele viu o olhar de Bella abaixar – Mas o que importa é que você voltou. Estamos aqui, juntos!

-Te amo. – Edward sorriu e encostou os lábios no dela.

-Te amo mais. – ele disse ainda com os lábios grudados. Quando ela abriu a boca pra revidar, ele aprofundou o beijo, pronto para começar o ritmo da dança que passaram a noite dançando.

-Edward Cullen! Não vou deixar você passar o dia nessa cama! – Edward olhou pra trás assustado vendo Alice aparecer pela porta, com uma cara determinada. Mas logo arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que estava acontecendo – OH! Desculpe Edward... Eu pensei... – Edward começou a rir – Do que está rindo?

-Eu sei o que pensou... Mas não precisa mais se preocupar comigo. – Alice o olhou confusa. Edward apenas levantou um pouco o tronco e Alice arregalou os olhos quando o rosto de Bella ficou visível.

-Oi – Bella disse sorrindo tímida.

-OH MY GOD! Bella! Eu não acredito! Você voltou! – Edward riu saindo de cima de Bella enquanto ela se cobria com o lençol. Alice parou de pular – Eu queria tanto te dar um abraço... Mas acho melhor esperar vocês... Acabarem aqui né?

-Eu agradeceria.

-Edward! – Bella deu um tapa no braço dele, que sorria. Alice apenas piscou pra eles e saiu – Eu não acredi...

Assim que Alice fechou a porta Edward voltou pra cima de Bella.

-Ela pode esperar...

-E você não?

-Não. Nem você. – voltou a beijá-la, quando a porta foi aberta novamente. – O que é, Alice?

-Posso chamar o pessoal? – Edward girou os olhos e Bella riu.

-Pode, agora nos dá licença? – Alice riu.

-Até mais.

-E então, onde paramos? – Bella riu e puxou Edward para um beijo.

Edward a beijou e sorriu entre o beijo.

Amava Bella. Quando garota, quando mulher. Amava tudo que ela foi, tudo o que ela é, e tudo que um dia vira a ser. Não importava como ela seria, contanto que estivesse em seus braços e que fosse sempre a sua Bella.

Bella sentia o amor guardado durante três anos transbordar dela. O sentia crescer e sabia que cresceria sempre mais. Que Edward sempre a faria se apaixonar todos os dias de novas e mais fortes maneiras. Ela amava Edward, e sempre amaria. Não importa se passar três anos ou cem, ela sempre amaria Edward Cullen

Se olharam e viram amor exposto nos olhos chocolate e esmeralda. Era isso que importava... Contanto que continuassem a se amar, tudo seria menor, tudo passaria e no final eles sempre estariam juntos, se amando e se olhando desse jeito.


End file.
